


the only exception

by soft (onlysweeter), squishy (Snowingiron)



Series: In The Stars (dark narry demigod au) [1]
Category: One Direction (Band), Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Begging, Blow Jobs, Camp Half-Blood, Demigods, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Harry (Son of Aphrodite), Liam (Son of Zeus), Light Dom/sub, Louis (Son of Hermes), M/M, Manipulation, Niall (Son of Apollo), Past Child Abuse, Power Play, Smut, Voyeurism, Zayn (Son of Apollo), really brief mention of past abuse but it's there, really light tho tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:44:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9452783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlysweeter/pseuds/soft, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowingiron/pseuds/squishy
Summary: Harry has made a severe underestimation of Niall, he is being played at his own game, the game heowns, the game he thought he created.He is Icarus soaring too close to sun, and he has been burnt.Harry purses his lips and digs a thumb into his collarbone over the same spot Niall had worked at with tongue and teeth and lips just hours earlier.Harry has been burnt and he decides he quite likes it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this got out of hand really fast but it was really fun to write when i wasn't agonising to death over it (which was most of the time)
> 
> myself and my friend squishy bounced back so many ideas between each other over the last few days for this, i just went overboard and fleshed it out into frankenstein's monster fic
> 
> this is an au of an au, the dark au to the soft au. if you'd like the soft and squishy stuff read [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9335030), [these](http://archiveofourown.org/series/634169) and [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9390380) lmao.
> 
> (i still don't think i go here but i'm enjoying my stay, thanks for having me)
> 
>  
> 
>   
> 
> 
> **EDIT: In case you don't know about the Percy Jackson universe, here's a few hints: Camp Half-Blood is located in New York and a place for demigods to be safe from the monsters that are hunting them. In camp there are cabins for each god that their demigod children live in, lead by the centaur Chiron who has trained heroes like Hercules and Achilles before and the god Dionysus who everyone calls Mr. D... Mr. D likes to call people by their wrong name though. There's also the Oracle of Delphi who receives prophecies that send demigods on certain quests. We hope everything else is self-explanatory <3**

It's a Thursday.

In the morning he's strolling the strawberry fields hand-in-hand with a daughter of Hephaestus and picking strawberries for their baskets as they go, breeze lifting at the seashells in his loose hair and her dreadlocks.

In the afternoon he's kicking his feet in the lake, paddling with his jeans rolled up to his knees, hand tucked into the back pocket of the shorts of a grinning son of Ares in the muggy summer heat.

In the evening he's hand feeding a child of Zeus, leaning over the gap between their tables in the dining pavilion with a gentle smile on his face and even gentler hands, and the bite they take from the food in his fingers matches the bites littering his neck beneath his shirt, the inside of his thighs.

It's a Thursday, and Harry breaks three hearts.

*

Niall, son of Apollo, cabin seven. Dyed bright blonde hair and warm shining blue eyes. Older than him (not by much), shorter than him (not by much) and broader. Glasses. Crooked teeth.

Harry knows how effortless it would be to crush this boy's heart so thoroughly he might never feel again, and it's that power Harry likes, thrives off. It's a pastime, a hobby, a lesson. And he's damn good at it.

He's thinking about the endgame when Niall looks up suddenly, looks directly at him. Harry feels frozen in place.

And then Niall smiles at him from across the dining pavilion. It's a soft, simple smile with just the barest peek of crooked teeth.

Harry forces himself to look away but he can't help himself, this is his game. He glances up a little while later and sees Niall throw his head back and laugh from the Apollo table, eyes crinkled shut behind his glasses, mouth full of teeth on show now.

Again, like a magnet, Niall looks up and straight at him. This time though instead of looking away Harry grins and winks and revels in the blush that creeps up Niall's throat and rises all the way to his cheeks.

Harry likes the endgame, sure, but he loves the chase even more.

*

Harry sidles up to him while he's retuning his guitar beside the campfire. "You were amazing tonight, Niall. A credit to Apollo."

Niall's eyes widen, a mixture of shock and awe. Harry's used to it but decides it's a good look on him. "Thank you so much. It's Harry, right?"

"Yep," Harry grins and Niall stares at his mouth. "Son of Aphrodite. You really have a gift, you know." That part at least is the truth and not just a line in his act.

Niall rubs the back of his neck and laughs, good natured and humble. _Sweet boy_. "What can I say? It's in my blood."

Harry laughs too. "Maybe I'll see you around?" He makes sure to aim for coy, maybe flutters his eyes a little too much but it seems to have the desired effect.

Niall lights up, excited and eager. "Sure, yeah absolutely. See you around, Harry."

Sometimes it's just too easy.

*

They're behind the Pegasus stables and he shouldn't feel this giddy but he can hear soft voices from inside (and gentle neighing) and it would be so easy to be caught here, so so easy. His face heats up at the thought and he brushes a hand over the front of his jeans.

Harry's on his knees and he's getting more than just an eyeful, he's getting a mouthful too. Niall tastes as sweet as he looks.

It's not the most romantic but that's not what this is, and even kneeling down in the dirt Harry still has the power here.

Niall is flushed above him and his neck is a golden arch in the sunlight. Sweat glistens on skin and it's almost enough to make Harry shield his eyes.

Niall's hands drift to the bun at the top of Harry's head, today clasped with a simple row of small seashells inlaid with glimmering mother of pearl.

"Can I?" Niall pants.

Harry hums, eyes half lidded and Niall tugs harder than he's expecting. His hair tumbles loose, falling to frame his face.

"Do that again," Harry pants into the soft skin of Niall's thigh, pressing a kiss there and clears his thick throat. "Pull my hair."

Something flashes in Niall's eyes, it's barely there and gone just as quick but then both of his hands are gripped in Harry's hair and it's not long until they're both gasping, seeing stars.

*

A daughter of Hypnos sleepily strolls past Niall only to falter and snap to attention, staggers back to stand in front of him when Niall calls out gently.

Harry watches from afar as Niall says something else, smiling, and she immediately takes off in the direction she had just come from, quicker than Harry's ever seen a child of Hypnos move.

Three minutes later she returns with a bottle of cold water, hands it to Niall and carries on like nothing happened, same dreamy look on her face.

 _Shit_ , Harry thinks suddenly. _Well that was kind of her_.

*

The notebook is almost tattered away with wear and use and Harry can't take his eyes off it.

"Can I have a look?"

The smile drops from Niall's face and he shifts uncomfortably. "Ah, I don't think--"

"Aw, come on it'll be fun." Harry's already starting to pull the notebook from Niall's grip but Niall grabs his wrist and squeezes in warning, hauling it away and placing it out of Harry's reach.

Harry blinks.

"Sorry." Niall murmurs with that shy smile is back again. He takes Harry's hand in his own, their palms sliding together warmly. "I've never showed anyone my writing before."

Harry smirks. _Sweet boy._ "It's fine. Maybe another time?"

Niall doesn't say anything and the shy smile doesn't leave his face but the notebook stays firmly out of reach until the sun sets. Niall tucks it under his arm as Harry walks him back to his cabin, parting with a sweet lingering kiss on the cheek at the door.

*

Niall leaves a small bouquet of wild flowers on the doorstep of the Aphrodite cabin. Harry's twin sisters bring them to his bed with a roll of their eyes so hard their eyes almost roll right back into their matching hijabs. They're as used to his game as he is.

Harry studies the small bouquet, lips pursed and head tilted. The thought is sweet, that Niall would go to the trouble of trekking through the forest to find them himself when he could've easily gone to the Demeter cabin for a quick favour.

But flowers of Demeter or not, Harry could reach out and bleed the life from them, the vibrant colour, the soft scent. With a single touch they would wither and shrivel and die beneath his fingertip, blackened from petal to stem.

He doesn't. He places the flowers on the table by his bed. He doesn't give it much thought, but he keeps them.

*

Crossing his arms over his chest, Harry leans against a tree at the edge of the clearing and watches Niall mill between campers, a happy look on his face. He seems at peace there, if a little unused to being the centre of a crowd's attention.

Niall is simply radiant in the high midday sun, hair gleaming, eyes shining. How someone not from the Aphrodite cabin manages to look quite so resplendent in an ugly orange t-shirt will go down in camp legend in Harry's unhumble opinion.

He briefly laments the approaching end of the chase. Of course it'd be more fun if it weren't so easy, but this is his game. He ignores the brief tightness in his chest, a nasty flu going around camp lately, and simply enjoys the view while he can.

Then there's a shift in the atmosphere, the air around him and in his lungs suddenly cloying and thick. Harry only notices because he's focusing on Niall, can hear his gentle lulling voice over the din of their campmates.

The crowd around Niall gather and swell with the smallest gesture or word from him, moving almost as one. It's mesmerising to watch, in the helpless wonder kind of way, but there's dread in the pit of Harry's stomach. He can't hear exactly what Niall's saying from where he's lurking but Niall smiles, and it's a smile Harry's more than familiar with. It's the smile that gets Harry what he wants.

Some more soft words are spoken and the tide of bodies part and split to form a perfect circle around him, light touches on shoulders and elbows and backs.

He has everyone fooled, Harry realises numbly. Even Harry himself. It's like watching a subtle mirror. They have no idea what he is, who he truly is.

They’re not under his thumb in the way they are with Harry, Niall has them wrapped around his little finger and they have no idea. It's hard to tell but it's there, Harry can see, it's his game too.

They are puppets on Niall's gentle, invisible strings.

Niall turns to Harry and like a magnet again, picks him out over the crowd so easily it's like he knew he was the entire time. Harry doesn't smile, he's still unraveling his realisation in his head.

And then Niall winks at him above the sea of bodies between them and it's obvious now, clear as the bright blue sky above him (the same shade as Niall's eyes)

He has made a severe underestimation of Niall, he is being played at his own game, the game he _owns_ , the game he thought he created.

He is Icarus soaring too close to sun, and he has been burnt.

Harry purses his lips and digs a thumb into his collarbone over the same spot Niall had worked at with tongue and teeth and lips just hours earlier.

Harry has been burnt and he decides he quite likes it.

*

He passes by Zayn on his way down to the lake to find Niall. The sons of Apollo must have been spending some quality sibling bonding time together.

Zayn nods when they're close and Harry grins back weakly. It's a shame because they used to be friends. Harry's covered in Zayn's art, has Zayn's gift inked into his skin until the day he dies. Then Harry fucked up and tried to kiss him. That had been the end of their tattoo sessions and pretty much the end of their friendship too.

Maybe one day he'll get that back, but today Zayn's not the son of Apollo Harry wants to have it out with.

Niall's staring at the horizon beyond the lake with his notebook open in his lap when Harry spots him. He flips it shut at Harry's approach, still staring out over the water.

Harry raises an eyebrow. "Something to hide?"

"What do you want?"

"What do you think I want? Tell me how you do it."

Niall smirks. " _It was easy, said the Sun. I lit the day. Through gentleness I got my way_."

"Gentle." Harry repeats in disbelief and crosses his arms. Again he thinks of the dark bruises marring the skin of his throat. If that was Niall's gentle he was more than curious about what was Niall's rough.

"Gentle." Niall confirms. He stands then and presses a soft palm to Harry's cheek, unbelievably warm. He drops his hand just as quick, letting it drag over Harry's skin and walks back up the winding path to the cabins.

"You…..wait. You--" But Niall's done with him and Harry sourly watches him go, sends sand and pebbles scattering under a swift kick of his boot.

*

"I hope you know what you're doing."

"When don't I?"

"I'm serious, Niall."

"Me too."

"I'll just go fuck myself then, shall I?"

"Zayn." Niall laughs.

Zayn sighs. "I just have some mild concerns."

"I'll be fine."

"It's not you that I'm worried about. It's him."

"He's a big boy, Zayn. He's had this coming for years."

Zayn hesitates. "You know, he's actually not that b--"

Niall levels him a look.

"Fine. Whatever." Zayn lifts his hands. "Ignore your big brother. I won't be here to help pick up the pieces."

Niall _does_ ignore him, because Zayn is always there.

*

This time Niall's sitting under the shade of a towering oak tree near the arena with his eyes closed, not a care in the world when Harry goes looking for him again.

"If you won't tell me _how_ at least tell me _why_."

Niall cracks open an unimpressed eye. "I _told_ you how. My turn; why do _you_ do it?"

Harry's about to say something scathing but Niall beats him to it.

"Oh wait a second, I don't care why you do it. But I _know_ that you do it. You might have everyone under your little spell but I can see it, and I can see the damage you do. Do you ever think about them?"

"No." Harry lies.

Niall's smile is brittle. "I wanted to teach you a lesson. Maybe two lessons if I was lucky. Whatever. Guess I'm no better than you, really."

"What about everyone else?"

"That was nothing." Niall scoffs.

Harry raises his eyebrows. " _That_ was nothing?"

"You saw what I wanted you to see."

"You've been manipulating me." Harry accuses wryly.

"And you haven't?" Niall shakes his head. "You winked at _me_ , Harry. You came to me every time. Think about it."

Harry does and realises with sick dread that Niall's right. He puts his hands on his hips with a sigh.

"Why?"

Niall shrugs. "You know why."

"Stop it. I don't."

"Fine, whatever. But don't forget, you did this all yourself. Sure I might have smiled and brought you flowers and played up the shy boy you like so much but _you_ were the one who came to me, you chose me, _you_ kept coming back." Niall's standing now and Harry would swear he's fuming, literally, little wisps of steam evaporating from his golden skin. Harry can smell the sheer power radiating from him, lurking just beneath his surface. "How does it feel being burnt?"

"Uh, can I suck you off?" Harry asks him.

Niall stares at him. "Excuse me?"

Harry feels lightheaded. There's a power to Niall, undeniable and obvious now he's looking at it, something primordial and as ancient as time, irresistible. _Everything bows to the sun_.

But they're equals, because Harry knows he has that effect too, just more obvious and consuming to Niall's subtlety and gentleness. They share that sway, that manipulation, that ancient power. They just use it in different ways for different purposes. Harry for fun, in passing. And Niall....Harry still doesn't know. _That was nothing._ What is he capable of? It makes Harry's mouth water.

"Can I....yeah. I need to suck you off right now or I might actually die."

There's a frown on Niall's face, confusion and uncertainty probably with some good old possible immediate mortal peril for good measure. Niall quickly makes his mind up though.

"Fine. But no kissing though."

"I wouldn't wanna kiss you anyway." Harry sneers, scraping his hair into a quick messy bun and tugs Niall in by his belt buckle, flicking it open with ease.

*

Later, when their sweat slick foreheads are pressed together, is when Harry, blissed out of his mind, tries to kiss him.

"Not on the mouth." Niall says and his expression looks momentarily pained, like Harry's the one knuckle deep in him and not the other way around.

"What?" Harry pants. He's desperate for it, for anything.

"So you remember exactly what this is."

Harry writhes, whines. "Fuck, okay, whatever, just do something. I'm ready, move."

Niall smiles and thumbs his mouth with his free hand. Harry nips it, sucks it into his mouth. "What's the magic word?"

*

Lounging on the porch of the Big House with Mr. D is always something Harry looks forward to. More specifically, Mr. D is lounging in a deck chair and Harry's perched with easy grace on the railing of the porch.

He and Dionysus have had a strangely functional friendship (if you could even call it that) ever since Harry had accidentally called him Mr. Dad when he was seven. The nickname had stuck, usually for when they were alone and when Harry wanted a rise out of him......and every single other time Harry saw him around camp for the last fifteen years.

"As much as I enjoy the free entertainment and believe me I do," Mr. D sipped from his can of Diet Coke. "If you try it on any of my children again word on the grapevine is you'll be strangled to death in your bed."

"Kinky."

Mr. D rolled his eyes, thoroughly above this.

"Anyway, you wouldn't," Harry smirked over his shoulder. "That's a pretty big offence to Aphrodite, killing her favourite son in his sleep."

"You're not her favourite son." Mr. D snorted.

Harry ignored him. "Your kids are fine, don't worry."

"Caught you mid-chase have I?"

"You know me. Never a dull days work."

"Boy, if you actually had to work a day in your life." Mr. D scoffed, shaking his head.

"He's something else though. You'd be seriously impressed even with your hero disposition. He's changed the game," Harry purses his lips. "He played me like a damn lyre. I bet you'd love him."

"Well don't sound so bitter about it, Hector Steins."

"I'm not bitter." Harry says bitterly.

*

It's the look on Niall's face that's making Harry agitated, like he's looking at everything Harry is, the sum of all his parts and the final piece of the puzzle hasn't quite fallen into place yet.

"You don't believe in love." It’s not a question.

Harry sweeps his hair back and glares at him. "Do you need me to sing and get the woodland critters to spell it out for you?"

Niall ignores him, implores. "You're the son of the goddess of love."

"Don't remind me," Harry mutters. "And I _do_ believe in love. I love Chiron and Tess and Argus and Mr. D.....don't tell him I said that. I love this camp. I love myself. I don't believe in _falling_ in love. It's worse than a disease. I've seen what it can do to a person, what it can turn them into."

"Oh Harry."

Harry scowls. "What?"

Niall rests his chin in his hand and stares at him silently. It's unnerving but Harry refuses to shift in discomfort under the sudden scrutiny. "Who broke that pretty little heart of yours?"

Harry blinks, blindsided. _Not mine_ , he thinks dully, feeling more than half his age and remembering a mother twice abandoned with the heaviest heart he's ever known and even heavier hands. It's gutting and he hates himself for it, hates everything, hates Niall so breathtakingly his head spins.

"Fuck you," Harry seethes. " _Fuck you_."

Niall doesn't even look phased. "Touched a nerve there have I?"

"We're fucking done."

"There is no _we_ , idiot." Niall scoffs and picks up his notebook. _Dismissed_. Harry wants to bite, tear flesh, spill blood and taste it.

He does none, and retreats to his cabin to lick his wounds and fume in peace.

*

It's not even a full day until Harry caves and remembers just who he is and what he does.

Niall raises an eyebrow when Harry crowds him by the camp hearth at the centre of the cabins. "Now you’re just proving my point."

It's Harry's turn to ignore him. "Don't you ever get tired of hiding it?"

"Well it's a choice and I actually like being nice. Anyway it's not for my own sake it's for everyone else's. It's not the kind of thing I like to flaunt."

"That still doesn't answer my question," Harry grumbles. "Why don't you want people to know what you're capable of?" Harry glances around conspiratorially and lowers his voice. "You'd almost be a god."

"Stop that," Niall hisses and clamps a hand around Harry's big mouth. "You're arrogant enough already without doing so on my behalf."

Harry smirks, upper hand for once, and licks Niall's palm.

Niall drops him immediately and wipes his hand on his jeans with a dirty look thrown Harry's way. "That's disgusting. You're a child."

"Oh please," Harry laughs. "You can eat my actual arse but you can't handle some spit?"

Niall spares him another dirty look before he abruptly turns on his heel and storms off to cabin seven.

"Niall--" Harry rushes and reaches the door to the Apollo cabin just as it slams shut in his face.

Harry's smirk is lethal and sends at least three different people rushing past him faster.

*

A daughter of Hades has her tongue down his throat and a hand down his jeans when he sees Niall's bright blonde hair shining in the sun and brighter blue eyes.

Niall doesn't even bat an eyelid when he sees them. He strolls right past with an easy wink that sends heat pooling in Harry's belly.

"Fuck." Harry swears lowly, breathing hard.

"I know." The girl pants above him.

 _No, you really don't_ , Harry thinks grimly, eyes fixed on Niall's retreating back. 

*

It's Harry's turn to train on the climbing wall today. He manages to match his best score and he's only sweating by the time his feet hit the ground because of the heat of the lava spewing from it's peak.

Thankfully the weather is overcast today but Niall still manages to shine like the sun where he's standing with Zayn at his side, both of them separate from the group that's gathered to watch Harry's climb. Harry can't hear what they say to each other but Zayn says something and Niall shrugs him off. Zayn rolls his eyes and they part, heading in different directions. Harry definitely doesn't run, but maybe he walks a little faster to catch up.

Liam and Louis from the Zeus and Hermes cabins (respectively) both clap a hand on each of his shoulders in praise as he makes his way over to Niall and he throws quick smiles at them over his shoulder.

Harry lets a grin curl his mouth when he catches up to him. "Fancy meeting you here."

"Yeah fancy that." Niall says flatly but his eyes flicker to Harry's chest. His t-shirt is tightest there and Harry knows it. Apparently so does Niall.

They're silent and Harry idly picks at the hem of Niall's shirt and twists it. His fingertips brush against Niall's soft stomach. "Take me back to your cabin."

Niall shakes his head. "I don't think so. Not that easy."

Harry tries not to grin wider. His heart pounds. "What do you want?"

"You're so pliant." Niall murmurs. He's staring at Harry's mouth. 

Harry's about to keen. His hands are shaking. "Tell me."

"Beg." Niall says mildly, head tilted and it goes straight to Harry's dick. 

*

The gritty sand between them is starting to burn with the friction of their movements and the burn is all Harry can focus on. That and his quickly rising embarrassment.

"Uh....it's not you, it's me?" Grins sympathetically the daughter of Poseidon whose skirt is hiked up around her waist above him.

Harry shoves her off and tucks himself back into his jeans with as much dignity as he can. "Actually, yeah. It's definitely you."

Well there goes his friendship with the Poseidon cabin and his supply of seashells if the sudden harsh look on her face is anything to go by. He suppresses a sigh.

What's wrong with him? What's wrong with his dick?

(He knows. Not even he's that oblivious)

On his way back he eyes the Apollo cabin with contempt and curses the one person inside who he just can't get out of his mind and curses his own foolish self for good measure.

Harry wrenches his own cabin door open with a little too much force than necessary and feels snide satisfaction from the scattering of groans around the cabin grounds when he slams it shut behind him.

The next time a campmate's hand lingers on his knee or the small of his back for too long he turns them all down and each time much sharper than he means to.

 _Wrapped around his little finger_ , Harry thinks, and goes to find Niall.

*

Moonlight streams through the windows of the Apollo cabin when Harry climbs into Niall's bunk that night and whispers with his lips to the shell of Niall's ear a pleading litany of, " _please, please, please_."

He's wearing a thin silk robe and nothing underneath and it splays open where Harry kneels on Niall's bed. Niall rubs the soft material between his fingers, blinking to make sure this isn't some fever dream of the moon.

Harry's already panting, would be a decadent statue of marble in the moonlight if not for the ragged rise and fall of his chest and Niall is desperate to touch, so he does. Harry leans into it as much as he can and Niall shudders. Harry's so needy, wet and wanton. "Alright, gods, but only if you keep quiet."

Harry nods enthusiastically and clamps his own hands around his mouth as Niall settles above him. It's too good after waiting and wanting for so long and he ends up grabbing at Niall's shoulders and hair, soft cries falling from his parted mouth every time they move together.

Niall slides his own hand over Harry's open mouth while they're grinding against each other and everything is blessedly sweaty and slick and mostly silent if not for Niall's hand eventually slipping from Harry's mouth with every thrust.

Harry presses Niall's hand firmer to his own mouth and they fall into an easy rhythm. Harry's eyes roll back in his head at how much it all feels and it's so good Harry could just descend straight to Hades and actually if he's honest with himself, if this was the last time of their time together and any of the numerous gods in his unfavour decided now was as good a time as any to strike him down for good, Harry would die a happy demigod.

*

"Oh gods." Niall hears someone sigh. He cracks his eyes open and sees Zayn hovering at the foot of his bunk, averting his eyes to the heavens.

Niall grins and shrugs as much as he can with two arms full of sleeping Harry.

Zayn just graces him with a roll of his eyes and with his satchel full of art supplies over one shoulder and his easel under one arm, leaves them to it.

*

"And then she said to me, _approach seeker, and ask if I give a fresh fuck_."

Niall shakes his head, grinning distantly. "You're shitting me. You're absolutely shitting me."

"I swear I'm not," Harry sniggers. "You can ask her yourself."

"Um, no. That's your funeral. I'm not in the mood to piss off my dad's Oracle."

*

Harry's not sure how they got here but he's burning.

"It's not like you actually care. Right?"

Harry's on his knees and his face is pressed to Niall's soft stomach, his hands clenched in the back of his shirt. It's pathetic, _he's_ pathetic and this is what he's become and he doesn't care because he _does_ care, he does. He surges up and kisses Niall on the mouth.

Niall tolerates it for all of five seconds until he puts a palm on Harry's chest and _shoves_.

"Over the line." Niall tells him dully at arms length. The palm over Harry's heart _burns_.

"Why?" Its desperate even to his own ears and he should be mortified. He still doesn't care. "You did this. Take responsibility."

Niall scoffs. "Hypocrite."

"Please," Harry begs. Niall's elbow folds ever so slightly and he allows Harry a precious few inches of shared space. "Please."

There's that pained look on his face again. Niall's hand clenches in his shirt and he drags Harry close, pressing his lips to Harry's forehead.

Harry's so focused on the feeling of Niall's mouth against his skin that he thinks he imagines Niall murmuring _not yet. soon_.

*

Harry's leaving Niall sated and dozing in the cool evening breeze when he sees Zayn talking to Liam and Louis with a hard look on his face.

Any other time he'd swan right over to them but there's something nagging at him to leave them be, a voice that sounds suspiciously annoyingly familiar. A voice preaching about the choice of kindness.

Manipulation, Harry thinks wryly, making a choice, and without another glance leaves them to whatever it is they're doing.

He thinks Niall would be proud.

*

Harry also thinks about it when he's pouting alone in his bed back in his own cabin for the night.

No kissing.

He _really_ doesn't want to do the whole staring into the mirror epiphany thing even if he really doesn't recognise himself anymore lately. He's frustrated, wanting. He's never really _wanted_ before. He didn't have to remind himself that all of this stuff was just a means to an end because that's exactly what it was. But here he is now, desperate, needing.

Of course it might have started as fun, simple psychology and some demi-divinely influence and sure others have tried to play hard to get before, some cautious Athena kids who prefer to look at the whole picture but Harry always managed to snake his way into their heart someway or another.

He can't break Niall because Niall doesn't care, he never has. There's no emotional investment and that's where Harry's lost immediately. Niall's a better player in this, he had the upper hand from the beginning.

(Niall, who lies in his own bunk with a hand down his jeans and his teeth sank into his lip hard enough to taste the tang of blood. it just heightens everything until it's overwhelming and he groans into his pillow with the memory of standing still as gorgon stone under a kiss that made him wanna burn brighter than the sun in the sky. soon, he thinks. soon he will manage to break Harry, to make him think, to make him _feel_. that's where they're different, because where Harry would leave a trail of broken hearts in his path, Niall will be there to pick up the pieces of Harry's, if Harry lets him. Harry has the upper hand now and he doesn't even know it)

*

He's certain he hears correctly, but it just doesn't make any sense. "What was that?"

"Zayn's gone." Niall repeats in astounding disbelief, and the look on his face says he doesn't quite understand the own words he says, could be speaking an entirely different language. It's an incomprehensible idea. He's stood before Zayn's neat empty bunk, looking around the cabin, at Harry, like he might have the answers he needs, like Zayn could be hidden behind him ready to pop out at any moment.

Harry frowns. "On a quest?"

Niall paces agitatedly. "It can't be a quest. You remember what Tess said."

Tess, the current Oracle of Delphi who lived up in the Big House with Chiron and Mr. D had prophesied last spring that there would be no new quests until the first fall of snow.

It was the middle of July.

Harry hesitated. "Should I talk to Argus? If anyone's seen anything it'll be him."

Niall stops in his tracks and his hand flies up to his head to grip his hair so hard his knuckles turn white and like all the strength has been sapped from him, falls heavily to his knees and weeps at the foot of Zayn's bed.

Harry could finish him. Finish this. It wouldn't be any effort to reach out and crush Niall emotionally, throw the final few logs beneath the funeral pyre, Harry's silky words his burial shroud, and stand back and watch him burn. It'd be so easy. Harry always wins.

He crouches down beside him and slowly, so slowly it feels like an age, Harry pulls Niall to his chest.

There's a bit of resistance, and Niall's rigid against him. But then a raw sob rips from his throat before he can bite it back and he grasps at Harry as hard as he can, a lifeline in his drowning grief.

"Shhh, it's okay." Niall's shaking apart in arms and not in the way Harry was hoping for when he went looking for him tonight. It's damp and his knees are starting to ache but Harry doesn't mind (and he's sure he'll have to have a word with himself about _that_ later)

Niall needs him, he's just had his heart broken (and who'd have thought golden brother Zayn would be the one to beat Harry to it?)

Harry sits and pulls Niall into his lap properly. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Niall."

Niall just clings to him and cries his eyes out, the kind of bitter helpless weeping you can't stop no matter how much you wish you could.

"Why did he leave? How could he do this to me?"

Harry rests his cheek on Niall's head. "Maybe it wasn't about you. Maybe it was about him."

"You used to be friends." Emphasis on _used to_.

"Yeah. Uh, did he not tell you what happ--"

"Oh he told me."

"I wouldn't have-- I mean, if he had. I was just--"

"Why are you apologising? You didn't even know me then."

"But you knew me?"

"Everyone knows you, Harry."

He doesn't need to elaborate and soon Niall's wearily pushing himself to his feet. He looks a wreck in his grief.

"Gods," He scrubs his hands over his face. "I'm tired. I'm so fucking tired."

"Right, yeah," Harry stands and throws a thumb in the direction of the door. "I'll just be--"

Niall catches his wrist. "Stay."

Harry hesitates again. "Niall..."

"Not like that," Niall heaves a deep, tired sigh. "Just....please. Stay."

Idly, Harry feels there might be more being offered here in the big picture than just sleeping with Niall tonight. Literally sleeping. It's surreal.

"Okay." Harry says and kicks his boots off. Niall sags in relief and curls the covers back of his own bed and slides in.

Niall's already in the sweats and old t-shirt he wears for bed but Harry just climbs on in beside him fully clothed. Niall doesn't say anything about it so neither does Harry.

There's space between them like a chasm. Harry's painfully aware of it. It feels sacred, somehow. Taboo to cross.

Niall's on his side facing Harry in the dark and Harry's on his back staring at the ceiling of the Apollo cabin, contemplating his life and his life's choices that lead him to this exact point in time. He feels Niall shift closer, closing the gap and tugs at his arm questioningly.

Harry doesn't even have to think, it's automatic, the easiest thing in the world to lift his arm and let Niall in to get comfortable on his chest. Niall's palm is splayed over Harry's heart. Harry curls his arm around Niall's waist. They're plastered side to side and it's suddenly wonderfully warm.

It's nice. It's _really_ nice (he's definitely gonna have to have a word or two with himself about this now, isn't he?)

"Goodnight." Niall whispers, drowsy. He's exhausted and drained, heart heavy. Harry feels it too.

"Hey," Harry's eyes snap open. "I'm usually the little spoon but I'll step up if you need me to."

Niall snorts into his chest. "Go to sleep."

Harry salutes in the darkness. "Yes, sir."

They sleep.

*

The children of Aphrodite are filing up in line at the bronze brazier for offerings when Niall pauses on his way back to the Apollo table and presses a kiss to Harry's cheek.

They're as good as in the middle of a crowd of every single person present in camp, demigods and staff, literally the centre of attention.

Harry's always loved attention.

When it's his turn and he approaches the fire Harry bows his head and pours his glass full of hot chocolate into the roaring flames. "Aphrodite."

His impulse control always was going to be the death of him. He scoops up and tosses in a handful of sweet ripe strawberries. "Apollo," Harry murmurs. "At least you did _one_ good thing in having him."

*

Harry shrugs. "I just don't like them. There's something about them that they represent that I hate."

Niall purses his lips. "That's a shame. You'd suit flowers."

"You got a problem with my seashells, Horan?"

Niall rolled his eyes. "We're not having this argument again."

"It's not an argument, it's a discussion. It's healthy."

"Carrots are healthy. Archery is healthy. Arguing about your hair for the sixty-ninth time today is _not_ healthy."

Harry points at him accusingly. "I am not taking up archery again. Stop forcing it down my throat."

"It's a superior weapon! It's ageless, it's--" Niall catches the smug look on Harry's face and sighs, smiling. "Yeah we're not having this argument again either. Nice try."

*

" _Harry_." Niall repeats his name like a mantra to match their steady rhythm. The bunk creaks under them and a deep roll of his hips leaves Harry gasping and grasping at the sheets, shaking apart beneath him.

Niall brushes their noses together and it's overwhelming, everything is about Niall. "Let me in, Harry." Niall says, voice rough and ducks his head to kiss Harry on the mouth so soundly he's about to melt right into the mattress. Harry's toes curl and it's a good thing he's already lying down but then he thinks he might not ever be able to get back up after this. They're pressed together so tightly there's not an inch of space between and it's still not enough, even with Niall licking into his mouth like he has all the time in the world, groaning like it's the best thing to ever happen to him, it'll never be enough.

*

The Aphrodite cabin is near unrecognisable under the hundreds of flourishing red, white, pink and gold rose bushes that cover every inch of it.

There are campmates gathered around scratching their heads in confusion, campmates hanging out of cabin windows just to stare at the strange sight. Even the children of Demeter look perplexed.

Harry can hear the Demeter cabin counsellor heartily promising his twin sisters that it was nothing to do with them when he goes to sweep his hair back and feels a wreath of thorny roses crowning his head. They're golden, a gold to match the gleaming cabin of Apollo.

"Um?" Niall frowns coming up beside him, staring at the Aphrodite cabin and then raising an eyebrow at the flowers in Harry's hair. "What's--"

Then Harry sees it. The circlet of white roses sitting in Niall's shining hair.

"Probably nothing." Harry says nonchalantly.

 _Demeter must be feeling pretty fucking smug right about now_ , he muses. _This is probably a goddess's version of flipping off lowly demigods._ Harry admires that level of petty.

Niall squints at him and then with his hands follows Harry's line of sight to where it's fixed on the circlet in his hair.

It dawns.

Niall brushes his fingers over Harry's knuckles and laces their fingers together.

"Yeah, probably nothing." Niall says, good natured sarcasm, and gives Harry's hand a pointed squeeze.

*

Harry thinks of what they could be, really actually be and it's like he sees the light.

 _Let me in_.

He loves that he gets to be the one who's not in control and that he's perfectly eating out of Niall's hands in this. But he can take without guilt for once, he can lie back and (still greedily) take everything Niall gives him and he's always still desperate for it every time, it leaves him lightheaded with it.

He doesn't need his gift to know it's the same for Niall, if in a different way. With Harry, Niall doesn't have to be the golden shining little child of Apollo all the time, he can have that release with Harry (literally)

"Hey, sleeping beauty. Get your head out the clouds."

Harry eyes focus. "What?"

Niall has a small knowing smirk on his face. It's all Harry can see from where his head is cushioned in Niall's lap. Niall's smirk and the streaky clouds above them.

"Did you even hear what I said?"

"Uh. Yeah, no." Harry grins.

"Drachma for your thoughts?" Niall's basically holding Harry's face in his hand now. He sweeps a thumb over Harry's cheek.

Harry huffs and stretches his long legs out. "You can't afford me. Or my thoughts."

Niall laughs, crooked teeth and all.

*

Niall's teaching the little ones who to properly hold a bow when the realisation hits Harry like a punch to the gut.

He could have this. They could have this. Niall wants him in every way Harry will have him and if Harry's honest with his heart for once the feeling it utterly mutual. This isn't business or games anymore, this isn't mutual gratification. It's more than what it was when they started. So much more and if Harry's not ready to say those three little words out loud just yet (though he's definitely thinking them) then, well.

Niall can help him with that.

*

Harry finds Niall by the lake scribbling into his notebook and huffs because of course, he practically lives here.

Niall stops writing when he sits cross legged beside him but doesn't move to close it.

"Hey." Harry smiles and leans forward to press a kiss to his mouth, giving Niall enough time to dodge out the way or knee him in the balls. He's thrilled when Niall does neither and instead kisses him back with ease, eyes closing. "Okay?"

"Yeah." Niall says softly, licking his lips, eyes on Harry's mouth, and then firmer. "Yeah." He looks down at his lap. "Do you want to hear some of my work?"

Harry tilts his head but Niall taps the open notebook and Harry perks immediately and peppers kisses all over Niall's face until they're both breathless with laughter. "Are you kidding? I love you."

Both their eyes widen.

"Uh, I mean I'd love to. But yeah, that first thing too." Harry claps his hands together and rises. "Well, I'm off to go drown myself in the lake. I hope Poseidon's feeling particularly merciful today--"

"Harry." Niall drags him back and tugs him down and kisses the breath from his lungs until it _burns_.

Niall whispers the words back to him, into his ear, his mouth, his neck, and Harry never knew it was possible to drown and burn at the same time.

**Author's Note:**

> frankenstein's monster fic, i'm telling yall
>
>> "It was easy," said the Sun, "I lit the day. Through gentleness I got my way."
> 
> \- niall's quote taken from [here](https://www.storyarts.org/library/aesops/stories/north.html)!!
> 
> comments are always appreciated ❤️


End file.
